Is She Really Going Out With Him?
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: "I'm not jealous of Scout, but, boy oh boy, would I love to upstage her and Dill." Dill/Scout/CecilJacobs/Mystery!FC. Part of TPS Challenge. Songfic. Oneshot. Rated K because some people don't say "crap."


**This is a part of the TPSC (Ten Pairings Shuffle Challenge). You can look on my FF profile to see more info. :) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the song or book/movie characters. The characters and book belong to Harper Lee (all but ONE charrie, though ;p), and the song belongs to Joe Jackson! 8D**

**-\[=]/-**

**Pretty women out walking with gorillas down my street **

**From my window I'm staring while my coffee grows cold **

**Look over there! (Where?) **

**There's a lady that I used to know **

**She's married now, or engaged, or something, so I am told **

Look at that. Eighteen-year-old Cecil Jacobs is looking out his window. Am I really so pathetic and lonely that I've started looking out my window? Walter's no longer around (went off to college; not dead), my girlfriend moved away last spring, and now I'm looking at my window. Great. Just great. Well lookie here. I spy with my little eye, something that is but a faded memory. Do you know what it is? Yes, it is a person. Do you know _who_ it is? That's right. It's Scout Finch. And who's that with her? You guessed it; Charles Baker Harris, or better known as Dill.

I'm squinting at him now if you didn't know. He's never been a favorite of mine. I always make fun of Scout about how she and Dill will never last. They've been "engaged" since—what?—first grade? Something like that. I'm sighing as I watch the two hold hands and walk down my sidewalk. He turns around and waves at me, like we're best buddies. Oh crap, wait; he _sees_ me? I drop my mug of coffee and hide beneath the windowsill.

"Who're ya wavin' at, Dill?" I hear Scout's semi-muffled voice say through the thin window.

"I dunno…" he replies slowly. What an idiot. I think she has a thing for slow people. "It looked like someone we used ta know. Ah well. Let's keep goin'."

I'm standing up slowly, and watch their backs go toward the courthouse. I sigh and shake my head.

"Jeanie, you're gonna marry a moron."

**Is she really going out with him? **

**Is she really gonna take him home tonight? **

**Is she really going out with him? **

**'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me, **

**There's something going wrong around here **

**Tonight's the night when I go to all the parties down my street. **

**I wash my hair and I kid myself I look ***really*** smooth **

**Look over there! (Where?) **

**Here comes Jeanie with her new boyfriend **

**They say that looks don't count for much **

**If so, there goes your proof **

I'm now twenty-years-old, still alone. On my good buddy, the couch, who will never fail me. My girlfriend's been sending me letters from her job. What a sweetheart. She makes me smile, even if she's all the way in Arizona while I'm still in Maycomb, Alabama. Boy, I can't wait for her to come home. Suddenly, I letter slides through my door. I get up, pick up the letter and rip it open.

Oh, great. Just what I need.

_Dear Cecil,_

_Long time no see! You're invited to the wedding of Charles Baker "Dill" Harris and Jean Louise "Scout" Finch. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Scout Finch_

She starts wearing dresses and suddenly, BAM, she's ready for marriage. Great, just great. I sigh, put on my jacket, and walk out the door. I'll go visit Little Chuck Little; maybe he'll have something better to talk about than Jean Louise Finch.

**Is she really going out with him? **

**Is she really gonna take him home tonight? **

**Is she really going out with him? **

**'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me, **

**There's something going wrong around here **

**But if looks could kill **

**There's a man there who's marked down as dead. **

**Cause I've had my fill **

**Listen you, take your hands off her head **

**I get so mean around this scene **

Well, my girlfriend's back in town for the occasion of Dill and Scout's marriage. Two years later, and they decide they'll get married while they still have the money. It's not a blow out; it's in Atticus Finch's backyard, which is completely fine with me. I liked going here when I was younger. My sweetheart is crying tears of joy and leaning her head on my shoulder. I smile softly because I love her, but Scout's kind of been gloating (without knowing it, of course) with all her life-long love that she keeps showing off. I'm not jealous of Scout, but, boy oh boy, would I love to upstage her and Dill. Just once.

_Just. Once._

**Is she really going out with him? **

**Is she really gonna take him home tonight? **

**Is she really going out with him? **

**'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me **

**There's something going wrong around here**

I'm twenty-seven, my girlfriend—ahem, _wife_—and I are finally living together, married, and I'm shuffling through the mail. Meanwhile, my daughter and son are marching around the kitchen, banging on pots and pans with wooden spoons. I groan and put them in their high-chairs, taking away their spoon privileges.

"Food!" Cici screams. "Papa; food! Now!"

Ah, the limited vocabulary of a five-year-old. I laugh and shove some spaghetti-os in her seat. She's four, but we can't afford for her to _not_ have a high-chair. She's like her mother; hyperactive. I need to lock her in while her mom's out. And she's usually with Scout Fin—er, I _mean_ Jeanie Harris. Or Scout Harris. Or…whatever! I've always called her Scout, so has Dill. He _still_ calls her Scout. However, Atticus began calling her Jeanie after a while. But then he went back to Scout. Like everyone else.

Yeah…yeah, I'm pretty sure she's still Scout. She only calls herself Jeanie when addressed in Church, at work, or when signing her name.

"Papa!" oh gracious, now _James_ is at it. "Hungy!"

It's _hungry_, not _hungy_. James, we've been over this. Whatever. My shift is over once a certain woman we all know and love gets here. Please…_please_ be on your way!

"I'm here!" I hear her exclaim as she comes through the door and picks up the kids. I sigh deeply in utter relief. Then I kiss her on the lips and decide it. Scout and Dill don't have it better than I do. I have the best out of anyone. My family is all that matters. I'm snapped out of my inner bragging when she asks "What was that for?"

"That was because I love you, Jamielee," I state.

She then giggles and gives me a quick peck on the nose. "I love you, too, Cecil."

Apparently, _nothing's _going wrong around here. Just all the right in the world.

**Yes, that was Jamielee. XD And for those of you that are reading "Tales of a Fourth Grade Lovely," this isn't much of a spoiler. ;D**


End file.
